Absolutely Perfect
by smashfanatic101
Summary: It's been a year since Ahiru was returned to her duck form, but when Fakir makes a confession, will all that change? Oneshot - FakirxAhiru


Author's Note: This is just something I came up with and wrote on the spur of the moment, so sorry if it's not the best quality of writing. xD I do not own Princess Tutu (or else it would've ended like this lol)

**Absolutely Perfect**

Fakir sat under a willow tree's drooping branches. He stared out over the slow river before him and sighed before lowering his gaze once again to the blank page before him. He gingerly touched the scar on his right hand and winced just a bit. Some woulds never would fully heal with time. It had been a year since that fateful day, but the scar still sent pain coursing through his hand; the memory a sharper, deeper pain through his heart. Fakir had often wondered if things could have ended differently for Ahiru...he looked down at the small duck swimming in the shallow edge of the river. She was staring skyward at a flock of overpassing geese.

"Ahiru" at the sound of her name, the duck glanced up. The overall sadness of no longer being human had been slightly softened by the fact she could still understand Fakir when he spoke. The duck flapped from the water and came to land a few feet in front of Fakir on the bank of the riverbank. "There is something" Fakir stuttered "something I should have confessed to you a long time ago." Ahiru cocked her head to one side and waited for him to go on. "Before all of this-" he motioned to the stack of papers balanced on his lap "when you received that unsigned love note and thought it was from Mytho...do you remember?" Ahiru recalled the day with perfect clarity. She nodded her head slightly. "Mytho didn't make that. I..I did." Fakir closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He didn't know why he was telling her this. It could only hurt them both. "I was such a coward" he continued, still unsure as to why. "I couldn't bring myself to give it to you, couldn't give it to Bottom-san so she could deliver it. I couldn't even find the courage to sign it for goodness' sake. And then Lillie found it..." Fakir trailed off and looked back down at Ahiru. Her blue eyes were clenched shut, but Fakir could see a tear drip down the duck's face. Ahiru remembered the last dance she and Fakir had ever done. For the first time she realized why. Why he had promised to stay with her no matter what, why he had stabbed his hand when she was destined to be no more than a duck anyway, why he had even ever helped her find Mytho's heart in the first place. She wished more than anything she could be human again. If only for just a moment.

Fakir suddenly had the urge to write. He snatched up his pen and began to jot down the story in his mind.

_"'If only I could be human again' the duck thought. 'If only I could throw myself into his arms and have him hold me there forever. If only I could tell him of all the love in my heart.'"_

Fakir lifted his pen, knowing what was happening, yet trying so hard not to keep writing it. This was exactly what he had sworn to never do. But the longer he held off writing the next letters, the more words flooded his mind. He put the pen to the paper once again and the let the words flow.

_"After all the duck had been through, should she not have been granted just one wish? The duck pleaded with the storyteller, 'Grant my one desire, my one plea.' she begged."_

Fakir stopped writing again. The words had ceased, as if in expectation of a response. He looked over at Ahiru who looked up at him with an unreadable expression upon her face. "Ahiru...are you sure?" The duck nodded enthusiastically. Fakir still didn't write the words he wanted to write with all his heart. He was unwilling, unsure this was really right. He watched the duck for a long moment, deciding. Slowly, he finished the story.

_"The duck's wish was granted."_

He paused, not knowing quite how to write the next scene. Should he make her into Ahiru, the schoolgirl who could chatter endlessly about pointless nothings? Should he make her Tutu, beautiful and graceful and wise? He decided no matter who she was as long as she was herself, he would still love her.

_"In a flash of light she once again became her true form, evermore to stay."_

Fakir looked up from his story. He allowed his pen and papers to clatter to the ground as he stood up, stunned by what he saw. Before him stood a different person than he had expected. She was not the clumsy Ahiru as he had thought she would be, nor was she Princess Tutu. She was somewhere in between - twice as beautiful as either, in his opinion - with long, orange hair that faded to white at the end. She was taller than the old Ahiru, older as well, although he should have probably expected that. She looked altogether different, except for the same sapphire eyes that sparkled in the afternoon sun and the same school uniform he had seen her wearing so many times.

"Thank you, Fakir" her gentle voice sounded like an echo of windchimes from afar - not nearly as duck-like as it had once been. In the same moment, both of them ran forward, meeting in the middle. Ahiru threw her arms around Fakir's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Fakir wrapped both arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"That was a stupid wish, you know." Ahiru stepped back to look him in the eyes, expecting him to be angry with her for forcing him to write again. Instead, he was smiling softly, his green eyes drawing her in. "I'm so glad you wished it, though." he whispered, his face just inches from Ahiru's. His breath was warm. Ahiru blushed and looked towards the grassy bank beneath their feet. Fakir let go of her waist with one hand, moving it under her chin to lift her face to look into her eyes. "Ahiru, I love you. More than anything. And I always, always will."

"I-" she had no chance to finish her echo of his words; Fakir gently pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was warm and sweet and soft - just how Ahiru had always imagined it. He pulled away all too soon for her liking.

"I just thought of the perfect end to this story." He said quietly, gently tracing the curve of her chin with his fingertip. "They both-" Ahiru put a finger to his lips.

"Lived happily ever after" she finished for him.

"Exactly" he said as Ahiru leaned her head against his chest. The world faded away around them, and for the first time in a long time, everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
